Magic
This page is an overview of Magic, Magic is a method of reaching nearly every power. =Magic= Magic is the influencing of events by supernatural means. Also known as Magic, Occultism, Sorcery, Witchcraft, Mysticism, Functional Magic, Spell-casting, 'Wizardry, Witchery. ' Capability The amount of power magic users can wield is essentially unlimited, though it differs from universe to universe. Magic refers to supernatural skills operated through training, Magic is not a superpower, or the manipulation of energy. Anyone can do it, some with the predisposition are more capable than others. Limitations *Users may strain as one's own emotion, concentration and intellect distract from conjuring spells. *Magic is often represented as draining a persons stamina or Mana, more powerful magic putting a greater strain. *A magician can not use spells which are beyond his imagination. *A moment of concentration or time to spell cast may cause a user to be venerable. *Spells can be very dangerous, if the magician makes an error. *Training is required *There may be 'Magical Rules' that regulate order within the society *Certain banned magic from a society are depicted as unforgivable (Forbidden/Dark magic). *Some types of magic may have limitations on mass or matter (Too big or food) Universe Differences *Different universes acquire magic differently (Harry Potter acquires magic Genetically.) *Some magic may be limited to a specific class or status *Some beings or materials may be immune to Magic, such as Fae magic, which may not affect iron directly. *Some spells may require being spoken backwards or written down. *Some spells could be nonverbal as well verbal Applications Magical forces allow many capabilities, an almost unlimited quantity, varied and powerful. Offensive Spells *Energy Constructs *Elemental Manipulation *Warp Reality. *Power Absorption *Animate,Reanimate Defensive Spells *Summoning *Telekinesis *Shapeshifting *Appearance Alteration Skilled Spells *Make potions for various purposes (i.e. explosive, healing) *Teleportation *Creation *Achieve Immortality. *Precognition *Flight Associations *Ability to control magic usually accompanies Enhanced Intelligence and Empathetic Force. *May be accompanied by Summoning. Known kinds of magic *Dark/Black Magic (Marvel) *White Magic (Marvel) *Eternian Magic (He-Man and the Masters of the Universe) *Snake Magic (He-Man and the Masters of the Universe) *Mystical Power of the Elders (He-Man and the Masters of the Universe) *Magic of Nature Spirits (The Smurfs) *Water Magic (Winx Club) *Fire Magic (Winx Club) *Plant Magic (Winx Club) *Ice Magic (Winx Club) *Storm Magic (Winx Club) *Science Magic (Winx Club) *Music Magic (Winx Club) *Light Magic (Winx Club) *Darkness Magic (Winx Club) *Shadow Magic (Winx Club) *Pixie Magic (Winx Club) *Animal Magic (Winx Club) *Sand Magic (Aladdin) *Escanor Magic (W.I.T.C.H.) *Mortal Magic (Gargoyles) *Avalon Magic (Gargoyles) *Gummi Bear Magic (Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears) *Bead Magic (Trollz) *Jewel Magic (Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders) *Mermaid Magic (H2O - Just add Water) *Additive Magic (Sword of Truth series) *Subtractive Magic (Sword of Truth series) *Han (Sword of Truth series) *Elvish Magic (UBOS) *Charmling Magic (fulfilling wishes of others)(UBOS) *Christmas Elf Magic (The Secret World of Santa Claus) *Fairy Magic (Merlin) *Fenrath Magic (Monster by Mistake) *Downland Magic (Winx Club) *Dragon Magic (American Dragon: Jake Long) *Dream Magic (American Dragon: Jake Long) *Planetary Magic (Sailor Moon) *Weather Magic (Aladdin) *Chaos Magic (X-Men) *Power of the Stone of Kismet (Aladdin) *God Magic (Charmed) *The People Magic (Artemis Fowl) *Black Magic(Final Fantasy) *White Magic (Final Fantasy) *Summon Magic (Final Fantasy) *Time Magic (Final Fantasy) *Shadow Magic (Yu-Gi-Oh!) *Dragon Slayer Magic (Fairy Tail) *Lost Magic (Fairy Tail) *Heavenly Body Magic (Fairy Tail) Known Users Comic Book *Zatanna (DC Comics) *Zatara (DC Comics) *Circe (DC Comics) *Doctor Fate (DC Comics) *Doctor Strange (Marvel) *Morgan le Fay (Marvel and DC Comics) *Goblin Queen (Marvel) *Wanda Maximoff (Marvel comics) *Sabrina Spellman (Sabrina - The Teenage Witch) *Edward Spellman (Sabrina - The Teenage Witch) *Hilda Spellman (Sabrina - The Teenage Witch) *Zelda Spellman (Sabrina - The Teenage Witch) *Karl Abinszur (Scorpius Inserrection) *Abinszur's desiples (Sorpius Inserrection) *Empress Aravis Vadamus (Scorpius Inserrection, Scorpius: The Golden Age) Literature *Various Witches/Wizards (Harry Potter) *Gandalf (Lord of the Rings) *Saruman (Lord of the Rings) *Ged (Legend of Earthsea) *Mustrum Ridcully & Esme Weatherwax (Discworld Series) *Harry Dresden (The Dresden Files) *Nicci (Sword of Truth series) *Jadis, the White Witch (Narnia series) *Sisters of the Light (Sword of Truth series) *Sisters of the Dark (Sword of Truth series) *Zeddicus Zu'l Zorander (Sword of Truth series) *Darken Rahl (Sword of Truth series) *Septimus Heap & Marcia Overstrand (Septimus Heap Series) *Chrestomanci (Chrestomanci Series) *Holly Short (Artemis Fowl) *Carter and Sadie Kane (Kane Chronicles) *Eragon (Inheritence) Television *Halliwell Family (Charmed) *Alti (Xena: Warrior Princess) *Russo Family (Wizards of Waverly Place) *Willow Rosenberg (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) *Mystic Rangers (Power Rangers Mystic Force) *Grandmama Addams (The Addams Family) *Samantha (Bewitched) Animation (Western) *Genie (Aladdin) *Eden (Aladdin) *Phasir (Aladdin) *Mirage (Aladdin) *Ayam Aghoul (Aladdin) *Aziz (Aladdin) *Faraboo, the Caretaker (Aladdin) *Arbutus (Aladdin) *Chaos (Aladdin) *Queen Titania of Avalon (Gargoyles) *Lord Oberon of Avalon (Gargoyles) *Puck (Gargoyles) *The Weird Sisters (Gargoyles) *Demona (Gargoyles) *Una (Gargoyles) *Queen Mab (Merlin, Gargoyles) *The Children of Oberon (Gargoyles) *The New Olympians (Gargoyles) *The Archmage (Gargoyles) *The Magus (Gargoyles) *Hecate (Hercules) *Lady Bane (Disney's Gummi Bears) *Mumm-Ra (Thundercats) *Zummi (Disney's Gummi Bears) *Baby Smurf (The Smurfs) *Verdona Tennyson (Ben10) *Gwen Tennyson (Ben10) *Charmcaster (Ben10) *Hex (Ben10) *Uncle (Jackie Chan Adventures) *Various Wizards and Demons (Jackie Chan Adventures) *The Sorceress (He-Man and the Masters of the Universe) *Evil-Lyn (He-Man and the Masters of the Universe) *Orko (He-Man and the Masters of the Universe) *Warlocks (The Legend of Krod Mandoon) *Mandi Arbizu (Dream Team) Film *Merlin (The Sorcerer's Apprentice) *Maxim Horvath (The Sorcerer's Apprentice) *Balthazar Blake (The Sorcerer's Apprentice) *Morgana Le Fay (The Sorcerer's Apprentice) *Veronica (The Sorcerer's Apprentice) *Dave Stutler (The Sorcerer's Apprentice) *Queen Mab (Merlin) Anime & Manga Many animes and manga feature users of magic. This is a small sample of magic users. *Beatrice (Umineko No Naku Koro Ni) *Marisa Kirisame (Touhou Project) *Fairy Tail Wizards (Fairy Tail) *Dragon Slayers (Fairy Tail) *Zeref (Fairy Tail) *Bernkastel (Umineko Mo Naku Koro Ni) *Lina Inverse (Slayers) *Ryner Lute (Densetsu no Yuusha no Densetsu) *Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière (Zero no Tsukaima) *Tessai Tsukabishi (Bleach) *Negi Springfield (Mahou Sensei Negima) *Natsu Dragneel (Fairy Tail) *Kurohime (Magical Gunslinger Kurohime) *Marian Cross (D. Grey Man) *Naraku (InuYasha) *Kazuki Shikimori (Maburaho) *The Magic Knights in Magic Knight Rayearth *Sieg Hart (Rave Master) *Hao Asakura (Shaman King) *Zeniba & Yubaba (Spirited Away) *Magician Howl (Howl's Moving Castle) *Renji Hiiragi (Night Wizard) *Takius (Ragnarok: The Animation) *Louie (Rune Soldier) *Itsuki Iba (Rental Magica) *Tiara (Shamanic Princess) *Orphen (Sorcerous Stabber Orphen) *Yura Keikan (Nurarihyon no Mago) *Big Mama (Sorcerer Hunters) *Fai D Flourite (Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle) *Yuuko Ichihara (xxxHolic) *Clow Reed (Cardcaptor Sakura) *Robin Sena (Witch Hunter Robin) *Subaru Sumeragi (Tokyo Babylon) *Seishirou Sakurazuka (X/1999) *Emiya Shirou, Tohsaka Rin, Matou Shinji, Caster (Fate/Stay Night) *Dark Schneider (Bastard) *Maria Notches (GetBackers) *Pop (Dragon Quest: Dai no Daibouken) *Kakeru (Kekkaishi) *Nanoha Takamachi (Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha) *Rozen (Rozen Maiden) *Ilran (Id) *Jio (Jio to Ogon to Kinjirareta Mahou) *Felicia Rand Philistine (Legend of Maian) *Index Librorum Prohibitorum (To Aru Majutsu no Index) *All Witches (Witch Hunter) *Medusa (Soul Eater) *Roto (Yureka) *Lilu & Haruna (Watashi no Messiah-sama) Games *Warlic (Adventure Quest, AQ Worlds and Dragon Fable) *Nythera (Dragon Fable and AQ Worlds) *Genis Sage (Tales of Symphonia) *Bleu/Deis & Nina (Breath of Fire) *Zelda & Ganondorf (Legend of Zelda) *Morrigan (Dragon Age) *Willow (Willow) *Medivh & Jaina Proudmoore (World of Warcraft) *Maze (Fable) *Vivi (Final Fantasy 9) *Rydia (Final Fantasy 4) *Rosa (Final Fantasy 4) *Dagger/Garnet (Final Fantasy 9) *Eiko (Final Fantasy 9) *Donald Duck (Kingdom Hearts) Mythology *Gods/ Titans-Demigods *Demons/ Angels-Nephilim *Fairies *Genies Folklore *Sorcerers/Sorceress *Witches *Priests *Magi *Alchemists *Wizards *Necromancers *Warlocks *Seers *Shamans *Spellcasters *Magicians *Enchanters *Enchantresses *Healers Gallery 154px-Amora_(Earth-616)_000.jpg 180px-Enchantress_(Earth-616)_Young_001.jpg 180px-Thor_Son_of_Asgard_Vol_1_8_Textless.jpg Sister-Nicci.jpg Nicci-SotD.jpg Category:Almighty Powers